The Paternoster realm
by Tardispals
Summary: The Shadow Architect wants revenge for the capture of Clarence d Marco! She has set war against the Paternoster gang. The three must work together to battle the Shadow Proclimation right across the stars!
1. Chapter 1

**It will be useful to read Paternoster life before ypu go on a wild adventure here... Enjoy Tardispals xx**  
Message opens...  
"This is war! Right across the stars! Against the Paternoster gang!"  
Message closes...

"Turn off that radio Pete." The space cruise pilot moaned.  
"But it's the Shadow Architect!" Pete the second in command pilot moaned back.  
The captain bolted over the the radio and through it across the room.  
"She is breaking her own rules by fighting people on earth." The captain almost shouted.  
"Yes but you heard the rumors, they are the Doctor's friends!" Pete whispered.

13 Paternoster row...  
Jenny was busy moving food supplies down to the cellar. Vastra was out hunting. Strax was gathering up weapons and sealing all possible entrances to the house. For a couple of weeks the gang knew that the Shadow Architect would want revenge for catching Clarence d Marco. There have been many break ins. Once when Vastra was out with Strax and Jenny had to fight the Judoon off.  
Another time when Jenny and Vastra were asleep, Strax set off a load of explosives and blew apart the kitchen permanently.  
This was very much to Jenny and Vastra's dislike however it did scare the Judoons away!

Madame Vastra had just got back from her hunt. She ran in through the back door. "Quickly everyone i have been followed! The plan starts now, both of you in the cellar!  
Jenny and Vastra reluctantly followed the order! Strax could see that Jenny was frightened. "It will be ok human. There is only a 40% chance that they shall break in and destroy us all." Strax said as he took Jenny's arm and gestured her to go into the cellar first. Jenny nodded and went down the steps. "Wait Vastra we must help her!" Jenny hardly ever used Vastra it was always Ma'am. The first time Jenny called Vastra, Vastra was in some very intense love making.

Jenny bolted back up the stairs and barged past Strax. In the distance Jenny could see that Vastra was struggling, she was being dragged off by the Judoon. "Get away from my wife!" Jenny shouted at the top of her voice.  
She ran through the bomb site which would have been the kitchen. She pulled out her sword. Vastra ordered everyone to carry weapons at all times.  
With a huge blow Jenny struck the first Judoon. It's armor was some sort of steal. Nevertheless Jenny made quite a huge dent in it. She then kicked the other Judoon over. There were only two Judoons left who were armed and about to shoot Jenny. They had let go of Vastra but Jenny was the next clear target. Jenny acted quickly. She grabbed two rubble rocks and through one at each Judoon's head. Vastra smiled and grabbed Jenny by her waist and pulled her back inside through the destroyed kitchen. They ran through the house to the cellar entrance. Jenny and Vastra practically through themselves down the stairs. They landed in a heap on the floor. Jenny looked up and saw that Vastra had already got up to bolt the steal door shut. Yes it wasn't that victorian but they had gotten some help from Torchwood!  
Jenny remained on the floor with her legs apart. Vastra rejoined Jenny on the floor. "That should keep them out." Vastra smiled as healed between Jenny's legs. Vastra leaped her arms around Jenny's neck and kissed her. But the kiss didn't last little more than a few seconds! "Where is Strax?" Jenny gasped.  
"Right now if we are all to stay down here i do not expect to be exposed to all this 'love making'!" Strax moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Strax gritted his teeth at the site of Vastra holding Jenny lovingly.

"Whats the matter Strax?" Vastra asked Strax in a hushed voice not wanting to wake Jenny.

"Well it's just i cannot concentrate on my sleeping pattern." Strax huffed.

Vastra rolled her eyes.

"And anyway, we can only stay down here for three days maximum. And what then? We shall be forced to fight the Shadow Proclamation without any modern weapons! It will be like walking into a fly trap!" Strax barked.

"Have faith Strax! With all our skills together we can do this!" Vastra huffed trying to reassure Strax but also herself.

Strax smiled.

"Jenny..." Strax said.

"Don't go there Strax, you know how good she is. She took on four Judoons. She also took on round about five men from that gang the night we captured Clarence d Marco!" Vastra said as she looked down at her sleeping wife in her arms.

"Yes thats all very well but what if she gets hurt? What will you do then?" Strax asked as he challenged Vastra.

"I know she will be perfect. And we will be at each other's side the whole time." Vastra said.

Jenny then smiled. She wasn't really asleep. She heard the whole conversation!

"Thank you." Jenny said softly but didn't open her eyes.

Vastra gasped and looked down at Jenny's face. Gently Vastra brushed her hand across her wife's face.

"She heard everything." Vastra laughed.

"Uh oh." Strax said to himself.

"On second thoughts... Jenny will be great! She is our tactical advantage!" Strax smiled as he tried to dig himself out of a hole.

Jenny got up from Vastra's arms and walked over to a chest box at the corner of the cellar.

"I knew that our weapons are no match for the gadgets the Shadow Proclamation will hold so, i got in contact with Torchwood. It took quite sometime for Jack to get these to us but with time travel we only had to wait about a day. Here." Jenny said as she handed Vastra a sonic gun.

Vastra's eyes lit up at the sight of what could be their only way out of a blood bath.

"We have two guns each. But i think we should keep these until absolute emergency. We shouldn't go in all guns blazing!" Jenny spoke in a leader voice.

"The Shadow Proclamation will." Strax sighed.

"We are better than the Shadow Proclamation!" Jenny hissed.

"So it is to be swords all the way!"

Vastra smiled.

"Indeed. I didn't want to get these to make us the bad guys! I wanted us to have protection. I do not want to see any of us get hurt." Jenny spoke in a leader voice once again.

Both Strax and Vastra nodded in agreement.

"Oh and another thing... We should aim to get out or here at dawn!" Jenny suggested.

"Why? We have enough supplies to last us three days!" Vastra argued.

"Not exactly. All we have is food and then nothing else to have on foot. We need a space shuttle to get us to the Shadow Proclamation and i think i have just the object to get us there." Jenny smiled cunningly.

"Oh what did Torchwood bring you this time?" Strax moaned like he already knew the answer.

Jenny grinned.

"You meant, what did i borrow from the Judoon's wrist when i saved Ma'am?" Jenny said as she flashed the space hopper.

"These can't take us back and forward in time but they can take us into space... If we simply hopped onto a space shuttle and approached the Shadow Proclamation then they will shoot us down in a matter of seconds, so i suggest we hop straight to the Shadow Proclamation!" Jenny suggested.

Strax got up and laughed. "Really? The Shadow Proclamation have these barriers to stop space hoppers from getting in. I think it is called security!" Strax laughed again.

"That is why i got a Judoon one... We will show up as staff!" Jenny smiled.

"Sit down Strax." Vastra said grinning at Jenny.

Jenny rejoined Vastra in the blankets.

It didn't take long for Strax to nod off. Jenny and especially Vastra were thankful to say the least.

"I never knew you could be such a general." Vastra whispered to her maid tucked under the blanket sheets.

Vastra joined her under the sheets.

"Well i had to do something! I don't want you thinking i'm soft." Jenny whispered back.

"You are more like a predator, especially in our love making." Vastra held back her laugh so she didn't wake Strax.

"Stop trying to undo my dress." Jenny quietly protested.

"We both know you will have to get changed before dawn." Vastra pressed her lips to Jenny's neck.

"Stop that!" Jenny murmured.

"Oh if i must! But can i at least play with a bit of your hair?" Vastra asked.

"If it really fascinates you." Jenny smiled to herself as she let sleep consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading, My goal is to update this fanfic as much as possible!**

The three knew it was nearly time to leave the safety of the cellar. It was simply to high risk to stay put. Not only the Judoons outside the steal door but the food supply running low. From here everything, every step, every decision, every word resulted in life or death.

Jenny got up and packed the remaining food and changed into her battle wear, what she wore at Demons run. Strax was content with his traditional blue Sontaran armour. Vastra joined Jenny's idea and wore the very same outfit from Demons run.

"Ready?" Jenny asked the other two as she stood in the middle of the cellar holding out her left arm with the Judoon teleport around her wrist. Vastra nodded and walked over to her wife and placed her left hand on the teleport. The pair looked at Strax. Jenny gave a reassuring smile. Strax joined the pair and placed his three fingered left hand on top of Vastra's. His height did not do him any favours

Without wasting time Jenny slammed her right hand down on top of Strax's to activate the teleport. The teleport thrusted the the gang through the vortex. And without a blink the gang were now in the heart of the Shadow Proclamation.

"Quickly." Vastra whispered as she headed to the corner of the white room.

"Where exactly are we in the Shadow Proclimation? Do you know?" Jenny asked Vastra. Strax tried to hide his urgency but all Sontaran warriors know the drill. "Head towards every door with a no entry sign! That way you can be sure you will find somewhere superficial." Strax whispered to Jenny and Vastra.

"But none of the signs are English!" Jenny panicked.

Strax pointed to a door in the far end of the room. "That one. It's the only door with a sign on it." Strax said as he moved towards the door.

"But what or who is in there!" Vastra warned.

"Then grenades away!" Strax smiled.

Jenny and Vastra followed with hesitation but they had gone this far they couldn't possibly turn back now. Strax was certainly sure of himself. Though Sontarans always had a second nature apart from war... knowing where to go with total confidence.

"Where are we now then? Jenny asked the bumbling Sontaran in front of her.

Strax grinned and pretended he knew where he was going.

Just then a storm of lasers flooded the room. The three were left surrounded.

"Battle stations!" Strax shouted.

"What battle stations we haven't got any where to go!" Jenny shouted back.

Vastra grabbed one of her laser guns. and pointed it towards what looked like a security camera. "Now i really don't wish to die at the hands of the Shadow Proclimation!" Vastra said calmly as she shot down the security camera. The lasers then switched off.

"How did you do that?" Jenny asked as she caught site of her life again.

"Simple that wasn't a security camera. It simply controlled the lasers.

Strax turned around to face Vastra. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"Just a guess... and because i am simply amazing." Vastra congratulated herself. This made Jenny laugh.

Strax suddenly rushed towards the corner of the white room.

"What is it Strax?" Vastra asked.

"A fuse box!" Strax announced. Slowly Strax opened the fuse box. The plastic door sprung open.

"We must be in a highly secure area." Strax said quietly.

Jenny shifted towards Strax. "How did you gather that from opening a fuse box?" She asked.

"It was way to easy to open. No locks nothing. This box looks like it controls power going into the heart of the Shadow Proclimation. They wouldn't leave this out in the open." Strax explained.

"So we..."

"Destroy it!" Strax continued Jenny's sentence.

Vastra approached the fuse box. "Something is wrong. It is too simple." The Silurian warned the two.

Just then the walls went up like doors. "It's a trap!" Jenny shouted. The gang huddled together. Jenny teleported them out of the wrath of the Judoon. Just before the teleport materialized completely Strax got a shot at the open fuse box. There was a huge explosion as a result of Strax's clear shot with his laser gun. Luckily the gang left unharmed as they had teleported out just on time.

Jenny rushed other to the window. There in the distance was a huge fire. Other half the Shadow Proclimation was destroyed.

"The Shadow Proclimation base is now in lock down. Repeat the base is now in lock down. Please all remain calm. The base is now in lock down. Please all staff and guests stand by for the Shadow Architect's orders. Thank you" The intercom voice spoke.

"Oh Strax." Vastra said as she held Jenny's shaking hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Message Opens...

"This is a urgent universe announcement. There has been an attack upon the Shadow Proclamation's head quarters. As of yet there has been no official confirmations of how many Judoon have been injured. It is certain however that there were no fatals. The Shadow Architect recordedthis official message to everyone."

**"In all my years of being a faithful and loyal leader of the Shadow Proclamation i have never seen such an extreme act of violence used today. It is not certain how these criminals managed to get in to the Shadow Proclamation's head quarters but i can assure everyone listening to this message that we are still as strong as ever. You're law holders and just as much you're protectors have not fallen."**

Message closes.

"And there we have it. From the Shadow Architect herself. The Shadow Proclimation have not in anyway fallen."

"Pete! If you turn another radio on i swear i will destroy all signal routers coming in to this space ship! You hear me?" The captain shouted to Pete.

"You know thats illegal." Pete moaned.

"Do you think it was anything to do with... You know... The Doctor? You said you met him once." Pete inquired.

"Don't speak of him! It's illegal!" The Captain yelled.

The Paternoster gang found themselves trapped inside the Shadow Proclamation. All teleport systems were down. Even Judoon and other staff had to stay put. You were even in or out.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Jenny shivered.

"I think they know we are in their walls but this place is huge. They don't know exactly where we are." Vastra explained the truth to Jenny and Strax.

"Well they don't know where we are yet!" Strax groaned.

"Not helping Strax." Vastra sighed.

Jenny quickly glanced around the room like she was trying to find something in the dark.  
"We have to find a way to get out of here!" The maid ordered.  
"We can't dear. It's practically impossible. They are in complete lock down." Vastra explained to Jenny.  
"Unless we blow up their computer systems!" Strax merrily suggested.

"Well how in the universe do you hope to achieve that Strax?" Vastra asked using Jenny's sarcasm technique.

On that moment there was a huge beam of light that shot in from the window. Jenny grabbed Strax and threw him Out of the way.

Vastra jumped on top of Jenny who was already on top of Strax. The light soon whivered away. "They got search lights now?" Strax asked.

"You know i really don't think all this was necessary, all we did was catch Clarence D Marco!" Jenny moaned as she got back to her feet.

"Pete why the hell did you do that? You could have gotten us both killed!" the captain yelled with fury.

"Yh well at least we give the Paternoster gang a little bit of time before the Judoon find em!" Pete Yelled back.

"What by flashing the ship's emergency head lights at whats left of the shadow proclimation? Wow you are buzzing with bright ideas today aren't you!"


End file.
